


Fallenrune

by Sporkkles142



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Actually Everyone Needs A Hug, Deltarune Spoilers, Explicit Language, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Edit A Lot, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kris Needs A Hug, Kris is abused, Kris says fuck too much, Male Kris (Deltarune), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner Ralsei, Ralsei Too, The Author Regrets Nothing, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkkles142/pseuds/Sporkkles142
Summary: He was falling. He was falling. He was falling fast. He was falling fast and soon he would hit the ground. Soon, surely, I would hit the ground, he thought. Wind was whistling around them. His long hair was tangling and blowing around his face. Air rushed out of his lungs as a hoarse "help!" flew from between his lips.He could barely see another body falling downward with him. The wind was so loud. He couldn't hear. He couldn't think, couldn't remember how he got there, how he was falling, where he was...where was he? WHERE AM I? He yelled, not out loud but into his own head. And thus, they fell.





	1. They Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the AU where everything's shitty. I hope you like that cause there's a whole lot of sadness happening.

**"...It begins here..."**

 

Kris awoke with a start. Gasping, he sat up, ignoring the dull pain burning in his arms and looked around. He were on a walkway of some sort. The columns surrounding the path were a dirty light blue color, and suspicious holes shaped like eyes covered them front and back, but the most noticeable thing was a stain coating the column in front of him. It looked dark and red-ish, but in the dim lighting of the path wouldn't let him get a better look.

He finally glanced down at his left hand and saw blue skin.  
"What the..." He raised it up and inspected it closely. No, it was definitely blue.

"What the fuck?" He waved it around, and looked at his right hand too. "What is happening! Why are my hands blue?!"

He screamed at no one in particular after seeing his right hand was a striking shade of cyan just like his left. He rolled up his sleeves and it too was blue, even the bruises had changed from a dark purple to a saturated blue color.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He raised his hands to his face and thankfully, it felt the same as before he fell down to here, despite a large bump on his head forming, but that was normal for him too.

He tried to stand up and stumbled over almost immediately as his leg gave out from under him.

"Ow." He said monotonously. He grabbed his bad ankle, winced, and rubbed it, attempting to sooth the sprained muscle.  
_I've got to get out of here. I've got to find help,_ he thought. Looking around, he tried to find something to use as a crutch, but could see nothing useful. _Fuck fuck heck fuck frick heck,_ he thought, panicking and trying his best to stop the burning feeling in his leg.  
Giving up on that, he shrugged his backpack off and rifled through it's papers and wrappers, though he doubted he would find something useful. Finally, he pulled out a small round candy. He suddenly became aware of how hungry he was, and gulped down the candy. Instantly, the pain in his leg lessened.

 

**Cherry Candy**  
* Heals 6 HP. Useful for nothing, really.

 

He was able to stand. Barely. "Okay...okay..." He carefully stepped toward the only exit he could see. It hurt a bit, but he could walk. Wincing with every step, he made his way to the next column. Leaning against it, he searched his backpack again, but didn't find any other food item. Sighing, he waited until the burn in his leg lessened a bit, and continued his half-walk half-limp gait, the only noise coming from his gasps and the click of his shoes against the hard floor of the pathway.

Kris couldn't admit that this dark world he fell into wasn't Interesting. It was quite unnerving to stay in for a while, as the creepy designs on the columns were starting to feel vaguely threatening. He veered away from them when possible.  
He was starting to notice things he hadn't seen before. His dark brown hair was now a dark shade of blue, and his sweater seemed to be colored pink and blue rather than its regular yellow and green, but if you squinted, it still had its forest-y combination of colors. He was surprised at how he didn't notice this before, but having sprained ankles and blue skin tends to distract you from what color of clothes you're wearing. At least his shoes and pants were still their regular old black.

After a while, the vastness of this place he landed in (he decided to call it Cliffs, as there were steep cliffs slanting down the sides of the walkway he limped on) started to get to him.  
He felt alone. Abandoned. Homesick. He leaned against another pillar, catching his breath and concentrated.


	2. Heal Someone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei finds a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei is still a good boy in this, don't worry. He's just a little chained up at the moment.

Prince Ralsei was a wonderful monarch. He helped everyone he could, whether it be rescuing a pet or helping the younger one study, he had been there. The monsters of his kingdom loved him. At least before the Spade King dusted them all. Now Ralsei walked through the dirty, empty streets of his kingdom, dragging a ball and chain around with him.

The markets that used to be alive and bustling with monsters trading their goods and items was now empty and lifeless. The only sounds Ralsei could hear besides his own breath were the creaking of signs and the rustling of tents in the breeze. The familiar square with all its previous inhabitants conversing about the weather or drama now was abandoned, except for the clouds of dust coating the path. Ralsei drew in a shuddering breath. You're not going to get them back. They're gone.

He had almost finished his rounds when he heard a hoarse voice.

"Help! Help..."

Ralsei spun around, surprised. He peered around with his good eye, looking for the source. "H-hello?"

... No response. "Hello? is anyone there?" Ralsei said more confidently, still looking around. He could barely see anything after...he...

"H-help me..." He looked up, and there was a strange monster he'd never seen before. She was...well she looked like Barney the Dinosaur wearing a wig. And she was bleeding. A lot.

"Oh, oh God, are you okay?" He ran up to her as fast as he could with his chain tripping him up a little.  
"Does it look like I'm okay, toothpaste boy?" The monster coughed, clutching her side.  
"No, no, I, uh, you're right I just, uh-"  
"Spit it out." She gasped.  
"I-I-I can help you, I-I just-"  
"Do it." She doubled over.  
"Uh, uh, uh, okay." He concentrated, and...

 

**Susie ???**

25/119 HP

Your friendly neighborhood mean girl.

 

"Oh God, you're uh, not good." Ralsei stepped back.  
"I know that, now help please." Susie grunted.  
"O-okay." Ralsei breathed. "Okay."  
He hadn't done magic in so long. He barely remembered the spell, but...He didn't have any Items, and she was in critical condition. His mediocre healing would have to make do until he could find something.  
He reached out with fingers splayed, a yellow light arching between them.   
"I-I know this looks weird but...uh...it won't hurt, and, and it'll heal you, o-okay?"

She was staring at his sparkling fingers.  
"Whoa. That's like...magic right?" She asked.  
"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that."  
"Wow." Susie exclaimed, then groaned again. "Okay, okay, do your thing toothpaste boy."   
Ralsei watched the flickering lights for a moment, then thrust out, cascading them down Susie's body.

 

**Susie ???**

106/119 HP

Has some questions.

 

Ralsei sighed. It worked. At least a bit.  
"Okay, so, uh, now you feel better, right?"  
"Hell yeah. Thanks, little dude." Susie straightened up. She wore a simple black long-sleeved jacket and purple t-shirt, though now both were stained and dusty. Her eyes trailed down to Ralsei's chain. "Uh, you're not some kinda criminal, are you?"  
Ralsei looked down, staring at his feet. The ankle bracelet that held the chain to his leg felt heavier than usual.  
"I, I guess you could call me a prisoner, but I am far from a criminal, trust me." He looked back up at the purple monster. "I was a prince, before he came along."

"He?" Susie had started trekking through the village, so Ralsei ran to catch up.  
"Yes, the King?" Ralsei asked incredulously. How could she not know of the King? He thought. Everyone knows about the King.  
"The King of What, bad exterior design?" Susie remarked as she glanced at the run-down shops of the square.  
Ralsei stared at her.  
"You're...not from around here, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire fic in Notepad btw, so sorry about and formatting issues or spelling. Please tell me if you found an error so I can fix it.


End file.
